


A moment of reflection in a public place

by Waistcoat35



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, John's POV, M/M, No Mary, Post S2, Trafalgar Square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waistcoat35/pseuds/Waistcoat35
Summary: You wear that billowing coat as a suit of armour, protecting yourself against mankind and their cruel ways. I'd protect you too, if you'd only ask.





	A moment of reflection in a public place

I lean over the rails beside Trafalgar Square, listening to the clamour of passing families as the wind blows. I can see you arguing with a taxi driver, but he won't let you get in with a bloody chainsaw despite how crucial to the case you claim it to be. I wonder if you even realise that most people -regular people, anyway - stare as they pass by - then I shake my head. Even if you did you wouldn't care. You're all haughty movements and sharp gestures, angle cheekbones and intelligent eyes, all set to a starved, bony, birdlike frame. You wear that billowing coat as a suit of armour, protecting yourself against mankind and their cruel ways. If I could only tell you, if you could only see, that I'll protect you from them if only you ask.


End file.
